Hiding under a smile
by shyness123
Summary: After another fight between the two, Naruto and Gaara are shipped to a camp where there are a lot of strange people. There they meet new people that make them feel like they aren't outsiders to the world. Maybe we are all at least a little strange on the inside? Demon!Naruto Demon!Gaara Contains others inside


**Hey! So.. Re-installment for this since some people actually seemed interested in it. Loooong time no see! After going to a new school and breaking my computer about 5 times, I'm back! Not going to lie, I thought that what I wrote 3 years ago is a piece of shit (this might be too :P). Ahh I was so young back then *_* If anyone is actually reading this, please read what I write at the end because I'm going to need some help if this story is to be finished.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and OCs

Warnings: OOCness insured. Fourth wall broken at some times. Also lots of swearing. Grammar. I have been told I have problems with using past and present words together, so sorry about those. I really can't help myself when it comes to that, unfortunately, I do not have the ability to tell them apart from each other.

Day 1: Entering Paradise and Meeting Hot Guys

**Naruto's POV**

Why? WHY?! Why are we going? I mean, god damn, we are seventeen freaking years old! They should just let us out so that we can live on our own, but noooo it's not legal for us to leave yet. Instead of just leaving us alone, she needs to send us to a fucking camp. A CAMP! As in the place where everyone is wearing bright clothes and always cheerful…..not to be a hypocrite or anything, for I'm usually cheerful too and my favorite color is orange, but these people are ALWAYS SMILING! It's just unnatural. At least I let other emotions on my face and not just a plastic grin. They're like fuckin' Bozo the Clown. Anyway, back to the point. My best friend, Gaara, and I are on the bumpy road to paradise…yeah right. Now, the reason we were sent away was from one of our many outbursts at each other and ended with us running straight into the big boss herself. Yep, the head of the orphanage and man was she big. Short and round with gray hair that stuck up everywhere. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there were rats living up in there. She has small, beady, black eyes that seemed too close together. She could go die in a hole for all I care.

I leaned into the window, forehead resting on the middle part as I look out at the passing scene, just thinking about how much of a bitch that female is. It was almost like the driver knew what I was thinking because the next thing I knew, we hit a pot hole and my head went bouncing off of the glass with an audible crack. I groaned softly to myself and rubbed the forming red mark. An almost silent chuckle sounded next to me and suddenly I felt compelled to glare at the person. I turned to the left and gave my supposed best friend a nasty look. Of course him being himself, I received an eye roll and a pat on the head before he turned his attention back outside. I felt a pout form onto my face as I too looked back out at the passing trees that all blended together into one color.

In one year, I will be released from the hell hole known as an orphanage because, why would someone in their right mind want teenagers now a day? Especially ones that were a year away from becoming adults. Everyone wanted babies. Motherfucking babies. BABIES. All they ever do is eat, sleep, and poop. Don't even get me started on the wailing. Three new ones had come in the week prior to us leaving and god did they scream. I just wanted to pick them up and, oops, I tripped near an open window. Bye-bye Captain Shits-a-lot!

…

Nahh I'm just kidding, I would never do that, in fact, I adore babies… when they don't cry every five minutes. Also, I know what it's like to grow up without a family to love and hold you. I wouldn't for the world hold someone back from getting the attention they need and crave. Maybe that's why Gaara and I are messed up…. or maybe because we know how to have actual fun around here. Everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, seems like they have a stick up their ass. Do this, do that, no, you're doing it wrong, do it like this, blah, blah, blah. So, in a matter of speaking, I will soon be home free when I turn eighteen. No more infant duty for me!

Now, I bet you are wondering what we did that was so bad that got us sent out of the house in ten minutes flat. It's rather humorous, really. Well, it started a few hours ago.

_Flash back sequence! ~(-.-~) (~-.-)~_

_It was a normal day with the bright, yellow sun up high in the sky and the birds chirping happily in the background. A teenage blond and red head were sitting beside a tree, backs pressed against it for leaning purposes. Squirrels scampered further away, fighting to get to the bird feeder on the other side of the large yard. The sucking in of air was heard before a yawn sounded from the red head's right. The blonde took his hand off of the ground and rubbed his left eye sleepily. They had been told (thrown) to go outside after one too many arguments with each other. This morning was one of the worst ones, however. Although, it was over the stupidest. It was over a toothbrush. The tanner teen had accused the other of using his toothbrush to clean the toilet since it tasted funny when he brushed. The glasses wearing other denied the accusations when the other male took what gave him sight. For about an hour, they had been running around the house with tempers flaring. A pale hand had thrown a multitude of vases along the hallway, but they all missed their target because it was a blur. He even smacked right into a wall a few times as the tan boy just laughed joyously in his face. Growls and grumbles of anger erupted from the small body before he took off after the blond even faster. That is, until they sprinted right into the woman who was the vein of their existence. _

_The small woman fell straight onto her large behind and let out a grunt of pain. Both teens slid to a stop and the red head snitched his glasses while the other was distracted. When they were perched on his face once again, he looked down at the old lady and resiliently held out his hand to help her up. His companion just scoffed and looked away with a muttered 'brown nose'. With a sharp jab to the stomach with a boney elbow the blond went quiet. The only female in the hall just had a look of utter of disgust marring her face. She slapped the offered hand away and rolled herself back up with the help of the wall. That poor, poor, defenseless wall. _

_Her face was still twisted and now bright red with anger. They both had their heads hanging in shame and knew what was going to happen next. She stomped her way over to them, her heels clicking on each step and two skin against skin smacks were heard, one after the other. The glasses came flying off and landed on the floor, unbroken, though neither moved to retrieve them. With heads even lower, they quickly glanced at each other when cries of outrage sounded then settled into unhappy grumbles. The woman gripped onto their hair and yanked up so that they were looking at her. One pair of ocean blue and the other sea foam green that were slightly unfocused. The snarling was starting to get loud again. _

"_Now you listen to me, you little ingrates! I want you OUT! Stay away until it's time for the other brats to go to bed. If I EVER catch you two goofing off again, well, let's just say you won't be celebrating your birthday here." her voice was low for a female, making it hard to not mistake her for a man. The old woman then put one hand on each of their ears, pinched, and pulled. She dragged them down the hallway, down the long staircase, through the kitchen and out the door. With a flick of the wrist, she sent them both tumbling out and down the stairs. The blond fell right on top of his friend who let out a low whimper of pain. He quickly scrambled up and brought the other with him._

"_Sorry Gaara.." his voice low and there was clear sincerity in his words._

_His companion, Gaara, nodded his head slightly in recognition. "Its fine, Naruto."_

_The door slammed behind them with a small 'click' signaling that it was locked. A sigh erupted from them both as the growling echoed in their minds. _

_Naruto took the pale hand that belonged to the red head and brought him over to a tree to sit down in front of, after all, Gaara could see close to nothing other than colors when he didn't have his glasses on. They had been forgotten when they were being dragged out by the she-devil._

_And that is how they had gotten in this position of boredom with the blonde yawning sleepily. That is until a shout sounded from one of the higher levels of the large house._

"_Here are your glasses, demon four eyes!" it came from one of the children who lived with them. _

_The glasses were tossed down carelessly by the girl and plummeted to the ground at a quick pace. There was no way that either of them could make it over there in time to catch them. It was as if it was in slow motion, no one would think that their life depended on a piece of plastic and glass, and it didn't, but if they did in fact break, then Gaara would not be able know where he was going and could, I don't know, walk into the middle of the street and get run over by a truck! Okay, so that is a bit of an exaggeration, but the old hag would not buy him another pair if they do break. In fact, she would most likely just laugh in his face and making him do twice as many chores because of the misery he would be in. God be damned if Naruto would let that happen. His blue eyes slow faded into a red color and his teeth grew slightly to give him longer canines along with longer nails that soon resembled talons. The 'whiskers' on his face also opened up a little, becoming more prominent. His hair went from a golden yellow to a deep red orange color that traveled to the middle of his back. He went down on all fours and sprinted over to the pathway where the glasses had been dropped. They started going down faster and faster, thank you gravity, and Kyuubi had to push himself harder. Right as they were about to hit the stone pathway and shatter into thousands of pieces, a tan hand shot out and caught them._

_Kyuubi straightened up and turned on his heels to head back to his friend. As he got closer, he saw that the boy's usually green eyes were now a bright golden color and the dark rings around them had gotten more defined. His hair was also a sandy color that trailed down to the top of his shoulders in slight waves. _

_Shukaku growled lowly in the back of his throat. "Just because my human has bad eye sight doesn't mean that I do too." It sounded more like he was whining childishly, rather than actually being angry like the growl had interpreted. His voice was lower than Gaara's, but not by much._

_The other male just rolled his eyes and sat back down where Naruto had been sitting. "The least you could do is be even the tiniest bit grateful." His voice was also a lower tone than normal. He handed the glasses to Shukaku and leaned back on the tree with his eyes closed and a content sigh leaving his mouth. Wetness met his check and trailed up to his to the corner of his eye. A small grin found its way to his face when he heard a quiet 'thank you' right after. Red eyes opened once again to peer to his left at his companion who had light pink dust on his cheeks. Chuckling, he leaned over and nuzzled his cheek with a small lick of his own. "Anything for you." His breath ghost over the others face and the pink turned into more into a bright red that traveled up his ears._

_Shukaku looked over, eyes half lidded. They both stared into each other's orbs as they drifted back into their normal color. The hair shortened back into the messy styles that they were usually as they continued without breaking contact. Gaara's face was still a tomato and he gave a slightly awkward cough as he turned back around, face being buried into his knees that had been pulled up, glasses still in hand. Naruto ran a hand through his hair as his face became the look of concentration to find a way to get his friend out of his 'emo corner'. This always happened when Kyuubi and Shukaku came out together. Either the fox or the raccoon would find some way to embarrass the other one and whenever they let the humans take back over, the one on the receiving end would always become shy. There are rare moments, however, when they can just sit there and talk about anything. Sometimes all four would have conversations, talking about what had happened that day or for some advice or about nothing in general._

_A light bulb flickered above the blonde's head as he pushed himself back up and turned on his heels to face the red headed male. He leaned down, took hold of a pale wrist and yanked him up. Garra shot up like a rocket and stumbled to catch his balance before he fell straight onto his face. The blonde gently took the glasses out of his hand and placed them onto the pink face. The male just looked up into the blue eyes with confusion and Naruto just laughed._

"_Start gathering some wood." Was all that was said._

_Sea foam green eyes just blinked, wondering why, but nonetheless nodded. After about five minutes of going around the yard collecting stick and branches, they had made a small pile about ten feet from the house. Within the stack was some paper to use as tinder, which they found from the recycling bin located next to the door. A tan hand shot up and plucked his best friends glasses off of his face and held it so that the sun was reflecting off of one of the lens and straight into the middle pile of wood and paper. Smoke, soon enough, started to stream up slowly and faded into the air. Garra bent down and softly blew on the tiny flame. Once the fire caught on, they both sat back on the ground and just watched. Yellow, red, and orange danced around and reflected in their eyes. The pale male smiled lightly and leaned his head onto his friend's shoulder. Naruto placed his own head on top of soft red locks with a content sigh. Inside both of their minds the demons had also started to purr which made everything even more relaxing. That moment was soon broken as soon as the witch poked her head out of the window after hearing some crackling. Her mouth dropped open and eyes widened in shock at the sight of the flames and the two sitting ideally near it. Knowing that they were already in big trouble, Naruto opened his mouth and said, "Might want to close that big trap of yours, you old hag, before flies start coming and laying their eggs in your mouth." He felt Gaara chuckle._

_Her face grew so red that it looked like she was a fire truck. She slammed the window closed and stocked away from the glass. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and mental prepared himself for what was to come._

'_Good work kit!' a voice rumbled from the inside of his head._

'_Yeah, good work Naruto. Everything is butterflies and rainbows now.' came the snarl from Shukaku, his words dripping with sarcasm._

'_Shut it, raccoon. You know you thought it was funny.' Kyuubi responded, 'Give the kid a break. Even your human laughed at it.'_

_Shukaku just snorted._

_Gaara glanced up to the window since the one-sided yelling match should have started by now. He saw the old woman was still standing close to the glass barrier looking at a flashing light that is most likely the television. Once he had to go into her room and saw the TV. She watches some messed up shit. He didn't even know that there were even channels that show what she watches. Back to the present, green flashed over her face for a few seconds before it disappeared into black. She suddenly twisted back to look out the window once more and a shit eating grin was on her face. The red head gulped rather loudly as she turned with her hands behind her back and out of viewing range and he swore that just before she turned her eyes flashed orange. He poked at Naruto and told him what he saw, in which the blond just rolled his eyes._

"_Don't worry, everything is going to turn out p-" he was cut off as the door opened. Naruto lifted his head off of Garra's so that they both could give their attention to her. The woman came out with that grin still plastered on her face and had a slight skip in her step. She brought out a fire extinguisher with her and doused the flames in a shower of white. The foam (A/N I have no idea what is really in them XD) that shot out calmed the fire almost immediately. Once it was completely gone, the round female threw the fire extinguisher to the ground and stalked her way over to the two boys. They just sat there, staring at her as she approached with her hands behind her back once again. She motioned for them to stand up and follow her. They got up and did just that._

'_She has bad vibes coming from her. Watch out you two.' Shukaku grumbled with a slight hiss as they got to her office._

_The door slammed shut behind them as the woman took a seat at her desk, feet propped up on top of it. Naruto and Gaara just stood in front with their eyes watching the black pools studying both of them. She cleared her throat, "Listen, I'm getting really tired of all the things that you two demon children do." Old, gnarly hands clasped over knees, "So I have decided to send you to a camp that I happen to see advertised on the television." She put on a scowl after saying that. "Get your asses in gear and pack your bags! Car leaves in 10 minutes!" The two teenagers just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Go!" she brought her fists down onto the desk top._

_One red and one yellow blur could be seen leaving the office. The woman just smirked and made a call._

_Flashback end! :o)_

And that is how we got into this mess. Gaara and I had gotten our bags packed and outside with eighteen seconds to spear. Yes, the witch timed us. She asked one of the other staff members to take and bring us to this stupid place. He had agreed (the douche bag) and- Ouch! My head banged against the head rest of the passenger seat as the car lurched forward. I expected Gaara to be laughing at me once again, but all that met my ears was a throaty groan. Looks like he got hit too.

Haha, karma's a bitch! That's what you get of laughing at me earlier! I snickered under my breath and glanced over at him as I rubbed the red spot that was developing on the middle of my forehead along with the one I already got earlier. His glasses were slightly askew and his hair was pushed up and off of his forehead showing his mark. I cleared my throat and gave him a pointed look. His eyes widened just a fraction before he quickly brushed it back down and fixed his glasses with a cough.

The car screeched to a halt after that, pulling into a parking space right next to a welcome sign. The man driving didn't cut the engine and didn't get out of the car, but that was to be expected. I heard my friend let out a breathy sigh as we opened the car doors, stepped out, and slammed the doors shut…..and you should have seen it! We were totally in sync and looking so cool! If only we had been wearing sunglasses, it would have made us look mysterious and brought up our awesomeness like 396%. I mean, our awesome awesomeness would sky roc-

'Naruto, shut up! You're giving me a headache.' The red head thought to him, opening up their connection to each other.

'Bu-'

'No!' he snapped back, cutting me off. 'You've been watching too much Hetalia. Stop acting like a Prussia fanboy!'

I pout, 'He's just so awesome though! I just can't help it! He is the definition of aw-'

'Shut your fucking mouth or I will find a better use for it!' Gaara opened the trunk and pulled out his things with a calm façade, but I could see the slight twitch of his eye. A toothy grin spread on my face as I took out my own duffle bag.

'I haven't opened my mouth even once Gaara,' my tone innocent, not matching the look on my face at all.

"….Fuck you." The red teen said out loud with a scowl settling into place. We stepped away from the car and watched it zoom off back the way it came.

I looped my arm around his shoulders and brought him in close. "When and where?"

That earned me a cuff on the ear and an angry best friend pulling out of my embrace. A laugh found its way out and I reached out to pull him back into my arms. I heard a purr erupt from the back of my mind when I caught his arm and brought him back into the forced hug. He tensed; the red head probably heard the sound. I spun him around to face me and I could feel the fox taking over after seeing Gaara's golden eyes. If there is one thing I hate about having a demon residing inside of me, it would be that he can take control of my body whenever he wants, the little fucker.

"Shukaku," Kyuubi purred out, emphasizing every syllable.

The red hair on the other teens head was slowly fading into a tan color, but the transition was being interrupted by someone trying to slow down the process, making the hair two colored. "Let go, you idiot! We can't do this here, there are others around." As if to prove his point, a clawed finger pointed to a group of girls that could be seen through the space between the trees. They were laughing at something that one of the members of their group said.

The fox tightened his hold and lifted the male's chin so that they were looking at each other. "Don't worry angel," he lead forward and rested his forehead against the raccoon's marked one, "no one can see. People never see*." Kyuubi swiped his pink tongue over the pale nose in front of him and pulled away a tiny bit. Red stained the others face, though from anger or embarrassment is unknown. Maybe it's from both.

"Can't we just do this later? When we aren't outside in the open? God only knows of the people that can catch us in the wide open." Shukaku pulled away and let his features turn back to look more like his host, but not before adding a 'baby' at the end and a quick tap on the butt with a smirk. The hair went back to its natural state, no longer between a red and sandy color. Kyuubi also let me take back over, but not before a sigh and an embarrassed mutter of "whatever." I felt blood rush to my cheeks, painting them pink.

Gaara's grip tightened on the handle and swiftly started the pathway to a small stand that had a woman standing behind it with a smile… told you they always smile! Before we get more into that though, let me clarify a few things. Now most of you are probably confused about Shukaku and Kyuubi's relationship with each other even though I told already about the teasing, but there is another reason too. It's like a defense mechanism against all the other demons out there. By acting like mates, others won't bother them or us so it's a win-win situation on both of our parts. I just wish that Kyuubi could be a bit more mature….

Laughter erupted from within the depths of my mind, pausing my thought. 'Me? Who is the one that always got in trouble for doing the stupid stuff? In fact, I remember one time when you and Gaara filled-'

'Shut up, you damn fox!' I grumbled as I trudged after the glasses wearing male. 'Okay, so maybe I'm not that mature, but you should be. I mean, aren't you, like 400 or something?'

'4,714 to be exact.' I could feel his smirk without even asking. Fucking cocky fox. I knew that demons could live for a few thousand years with their host, but some just end up killing them and going into a new one in order to live longer. Other more, I guess, _caring_ demons tend to stay with their original host and live out their lives and, eventually, die. People who have them inside are born with them, so the demons are being 'reborn' into the world. (A/N is that confusing? Haha basically, unhappy demon= dead host and being reborn; happy demon= live and die with host in a few thousand years.)

'And why are you my demon then?'

'My last host wasn't up to par with my….expectations.' I felt a sigh building up so I picked up my pace to get the red head, who was almost to the woman.

"Listen, Gaara," my voice soft as we approached, "I…" his hand tapped against my own in a sort of comforting manner as we got to her. I knew he would have said something to me to make me feel less guilty about the whole issue, but he was in cold mode now. His face a blank slate, eyes hard, almost as if staring right into your soul. I hate this side of him so much. I want my fun, shy, temperamental, bipolar(ish) friend back and have him around all the time instead of this façade, but-

A feminine voice was heard that brought me out of my thoughts. The woman had black, slightly short for a female, hair that framed her face. Her black eyes shining with anticipation and happiness as she shuffled through papers. "Ah, you must be Naruto and Gaara." She announced as the papers stopped moving.

His voice was cold, hateful, _dead._ "Yes." Only to the trained eye could the flinch been seen and, luck have it, I saw it and had to bite down a giggle. There is one good thing about having the red head like this and that is he can be very intimidating when needed. Keeps unwanted attention away. Although I wish it could have wiped that grin off. Guess she goes through this sort of thing a lot.

"Please proceed down the hill and go into the line that is forming there." She sounded robotically happy at this point. I gave a sharp nod and grabbed Gaara's hand, tugging him with me. I could hear some giggling coming from the woman, but just ignored it. The hill is pretty steep so we would need to watch ourselves as we ventured down it.

"Gaara," I started, "are you okay?" he just seemed more….closed than normal.

He shook his head and answered, "I'm fine," his voice is still low as we walk down, "it's just that this place is giving off weird vibes.." his features turned more thoughtful now, rather than emotionless. I took back my hand when we reached the bottom of the hill and clapped him on his back.

"I understand." I give a small laugh and whisper, "these counselors freak me out too." Which they do. We passed a few heading down to the line of people at the bottom and guess what? SMILE! Goddamnit somebody kill me!

He shoves me to his left side, putting me in between him and another camper. "Not that, dumbass. I mean the whole place. The air smells different here." The air? Is he going crazy? Before I could get him to elaborate more for me, a young looking woman appeared, voice booming.

"Listen up, cadets! Most of you know why you are here so no need to go over that speech for the ten thousandth time. As we do every year, line up and stand on the side that you are assigned to. If you were here last year you already know what side you are on, so don't waste my time!" Some of the boys and a few girls moved to the right side, forming a new line. The female cleared her throat and started down the line, telling the kids where to go.

I looked around, you know, scoping people out and noticed the person standing next to me. His hair was neat, a silvery gray color that was slicked back. His eyes were a shimmering magenta color, although beautiful and sharp, were narrowed, making him look scary. There was something else that I couldn't put my finger on… I sniffed the air, trying to see if I could tell what Gaara was talking about earlier.I inhaled deeply and since we share the same body, Kyuubi got a whiff of it too. Maybe he could tell me what is going on. I could feel him tilt his head side to side, pondering over it.

'Ah, kit?' his voice was low.

'Yeah?'

'I think Gaara was on to something. This place has a really unique smell.'

'Why?'

'I am not really sure yet, but-'

He cut himself off and I wondered why. I came out of my inner conversation with him and realize that I had been staring at the boy next to me. Apparently he noticed and was currently glaring at me.. and it was scary as shit. Imagine seeing Jeff the Killer in your bathroom, standing there waiting for you with a knife glistening in his hand. It's about 10 times scarier than that. His hands were even twitching, as if he was used to having a weapon around to tear punks in half. I evaded my eyes from his figure because, hell he looked like he was ready to kill me! I take back what I said earlier! I don't want to die yet! Not without a reason! I swallowed thickly as my stomach started doing flips, sending painful shocks throughout my body. Damn! This always happened when ever I get nervous! Stupid fucking body…

'That's what you get for saying that you want to die.' This glorious comment was from Shukaku.

I snapped back, 'Shut up!'

Gaara decided to chime in. 'Wait. Are you dying?'

"Bitch, I just might be." came my immediate reply, mistakenly out loud. Man, sometimes I even hate my personality. Always saying whatever pops into my head and not thinking about it. I heard a snort of laughter next to me. After a few seconds glaring at the other teen who just had a smirk, I took a quick glance to my left again to see if the boy was still planning my death. As luck would have it, he was now staring straight once again, but with a very upset look on his face like he would rather be anywhere else but here. I couldn't help in agreeing with him. The laugh must have just been my imagination.

'Kyuubi,' I started back up again, 'what were you-' this time he cut me off.

'Hush, kit. We can talk later.'

'Huh?'

Silence.

'Kyuubi?'

Nothing.

I sighed aloud. Whatever, I'll just get him to tell me later.

-30 minutes later-

I rocked back and forth on my heels, almost falling a couple of times. It has been a half a fucking hour and the woman was done with only a ten of the total line. The sun was already setting for fuck's sake! With every person she went to she sniffed the air and asked a few questions before telling him or her where to go. The black haired female was sending almost every boy in the line I was in to the right side and the girls to the left. Only one or two boys so far have been sent to the left side with most of the females. I was getting really bored at this point when an idea struck me. An elegant smirk made its way onto my face as I elbowed Gaara.

His voice was monotone when he answered. "What?"

"Hey! Stay quiet down there! You're ruining my concentration!" the woman yelled from her spot before turning back around and continuing.

I rolled my eyes, 'Follow my lead.' He nodded slowly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, putting on an angry face. "What did you say about my mother?" I made sure my voice was loud and clear.

My red haired friend had an ice glare on, his glasses reflecting the colors of the setting sun. "I said that she is the stupidest person to have ever walked this planet." That's the best he could come up with? Aw, well. I shoved him back, pushing on his shoulders, making him stumble slightly.

"Don't talk about her like that." I grumbled out, stepping closer to him. All he did was stand to his full height trying to make himself look more intimidating, but we are the same height after all so that really did not help him. Although he was intimidating on his own so it is a good thing that he was not a giant, I would be terrified for my life. He pushed me back, harder than what I did to him. I fell back onto my ass and stared up into his now smirking face.

Gaara came closer, going into my personal space, "What are you going to do about it?" his voice was lower than before, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

A growl arouse from my throat before I propelled myself forward, tackling the red head to the ground. The raccoon released one of his own as he tried to throw me off of him. I straddled his stomach and raised my fist. 'Gaara, for what I'm about to do, I am sorry.'

"Wh-" I brought my fist down hard. It made contact with his right cheek. His head snapped to the left and I could see clear shock residing in his sea foam eyes. He turned his head slowly back so that he was facing me once more, his pupils large behind his glasses which, surprisingly, stayed in their spot on the pale face. Blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth and down his cheek. Gold particles were dancing around in his eyes.

'No Gaara! I told you to-' he wasn't listening to me anymore and I don't blame him. I wouldn't listen to him if he had done that to me. Fuck, why didn't I think of a better plan? Garra, I give you permission to kill me.

'I plan on it.'

I look down at him in slight annoyance. 'Do you mind? I have some thoughts that I would like to keep to myself.' Before I knew it, I was flat on my own back with him straddling my waist. He brought his face closer to mine and snarled. He must really be mad at me. The raccoon leaned in even closer and I could see his canines elongating. The funny thing was, that he was not going for my face at all, instead, he was going for….my neck!? Shit, he is going to try and make me submit to him… or maybe he was going in for the kill? Another growl erupted from him and I had to swallow down a whimper as well as resist the urge to bare my throat. There was no way that I was going to do that in front of all these people. They would know something is different about us, although they most likely already think that. I threw up my arm to try and push him away, but my arm ended up in his mouth. He, of course, being the best best friend I have ever had, bites down.

I could hear Kyuubi growling in the back of my mind, but I know that he is smarter than to expose himself in front of humans. Blood trickled down my forearm, a mixture of both mine and his. A cry of anger left my throat, although this whole predicament was my fault. Might as well play it for all it's worth. My fingers clawed at his face, leaving shallow scratches in their wake. He pushed down on my face, forcing my head further into the dirt and I took the opportunity to leave my own bite. Given, it was only his hand and bled a tiny amount, but at least I made a statement! He bit deeper as a result and I feel like he would have gone even further if it hadn't been for the loud black haired lady coming over.

She took hold of his jaw and applied pressure where his jaw hinges were located. With a soft watery 'pop' my arm was once again in my possession so I brought it closer in my body, cradling it. The woman pulled Gaara off of my person and yanked me up too. She then pushed me into the gray haired teen that I had been standing next to before the red head went off his rocker. The glasses wearing male was handed off to the white haired boy standing next to the guy I was pushed into. "Take them to the nurse." She ordered and pointed to a building that was about half way up the hill on the left. With that, she journeyed back to where she had left, but not before muttering something about hating her job.

I felt my wrist being tugged towards the direction the woman pointed and with it a hefty and frustrated sigh. "Why the hell did that bitch have to pick me to bring this brat to get his fucking wound checked?" A grunt of agreement came from the left side of him; I guess Snowflake doesn't want to be here either. I tore my arm away from him and let out a quiet hiss of pain since he had been holding my bleeding arm. Stalking over to Gaara, I took hold of his hand and pulled him from the other teen. We may have just been in a fight, but we still care for one another and if these guys are going to complain than good riddance. We walked ahead of them and I could feel their dumbfounded stares burning into our backs. I let loose a small giggle and gave them the bird.

I felt my best friend poke me gently so I glanced over to see what was wrong. I received a kicked puppy look as he gazed at my arm. Looks like the anger faded, thank God. I sent him my own look of regret as we walked up in silence.

There really is no point of us even going to get patched up. We heal faster than humans naturally so the bite mark should be gone by morning. Although I guess it is a good idea to get it wrapped up incase dirt comes flying at me and to keep it looking like I am a normal person.

. . . . . . .

We finally made it to the door after all that awkward silence. I grabbed the handle, turned it and swung the piece of wood open. Sitting at the desk was a blond haired woman whose hair was pulled into low twin pigtails that trailed slightly down her back. Her chair was turned, only showing her hair as she slouched further into it.

Gaara let loose a low cough, signaling that she now had company. The woman went stiff and a quiet sound of glass hitting wood rang through the facility. She quickly spun around in her chair and- Holy shit, her boobs were huge! I had to take a step back from my place in front of her desk to avoid being hit by them. I had a feeling that if I got hit by just one of them it would be a one-hit-KO, not in my favor. She had light brown eyes that seemed a bit hazy and a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"What do ya want?" her words were slightly slurred. I rose up my arm to show her and her eyes just rolled as she picked back up her drink that she had placed down. "What do you want me to do about that?" she took a sip, "it will ju-" The door slammed open and in waltzed two boys.

The first one had short blond hair with bangs that swept to the side, although it was hard to tell if his hair was actually short because of the beanie he was wearing. His pale blue eyes twinkled with a promise of mischief and something else I couldn't tell. The boy also had an earring in his left ear. To top of his look, he was wearing an oversized (as far as I could tell) gray sweatshirt along with a pair of jeans and fingerless gloves. His build looked to be on the more lithe side, but not by much. His clothing choice was not really the best to be judging the way his body looks though.

…

Don't give me that look! A guy can scope can't he?

'No, he can't.'

'Shut the hell up Gaara!'

Anyway, the blond's companion was just as hot as his friend and looked super cute. His dark brown hair was push up into soft looking spicks that fell into waves. Innocence shined in his light brown eyes as he looked around the office, in an obvious search for something. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt with baggy black sweatpants.

'Naruto, stop drooling.' Shukaku's voice snapped me back to life and I quickly raised my hand to my mouth, only to find nothing there. That's when I noticed that I had been ogling them and prayed to God that they didn't see me staring. Luck was not with me today I guess because I saw a cocky smirk appear on the blonde's face and a dashing smile adorned the brunette's. The hat wearing teen turned his attention to the only female in the room, smirk turning into a charming smile. "Is there any water?" by his accent; he was obviously not from around here. American maybe?

Her unfocused eyes settled on him, "Why the hell would you need water? You just got here."

"I was walking around and noticed how the fish looked thirsty," his tone was serious, "and I thought that I would assist them before they die of thirst." Definitely American. What was he doing here?

The woman snorted and pointed behind her, "Around that corner." The blonde teen walked over to where she had pointed with the other boy following him, nodding his head in thanks.

I could hear the woman mutter something about 'damn brats' before turning her attention back to us. "Sit." We complied as she got up and went to a small cabinet where she pulled out a few band aids, gauze rap, and disinfectant. She told me to go and wash out my bite mark and went over to tend to Gaara.

Strolling into the bathroom and turning the tap on, I hissed in pain as the water went in clear and rolled down my arm in red rivers, back into the sink and down the drain. I kept it under the running water for about two minutes before pulling it back and turning off the faucet. Blood was still bubbling up in the bite wound, but it wasn't as bad as before. I sighed tiredly and pushed the door open to go back to the nurse and get my arm wrapped up. Walking back to the main room, I saw Gaara leaning back in the chair he was in with his eyes closed. He had a patch taped to his cheek and gauze wrapped around his hand. He had one hand holding an icepack over the bruise I had left him with. The woman was over by her desk, taking a drink.

I walked slowly over to Gaara and seeing as how the seat I was preoccupying earlier had mysteriously disappeared, I sat myself down on his lap to wait for the blond nurse because I didn't want to bother her when she was drinking. I got the feeling that she is a nasty drunk.

I leaned back into Gaara's chest and rested my head underneath his chin. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, wrapping his arms around my midsection to pull me closer (dropping the icepack in the process) and drew random patterns on my stomach. I heard Kyuubi let loose a soft mewl and Shukaku started purring in content. I took one of the red head's hands and brought it up to my mouth. His hand was so cold and so pale I wondered if there was any circulating blood flowing through his veins. I placed a soft kiss on it and brought it back down to my chest, right over my heart. The raccoon's heart was beating lightly against my back as I felt my own synchronize with his.

"I love you." I barely recognized my voice, for it was so quiet, so fragile.

The arm still around my waist tightened even more and I felt a pair of lips hit my temple. "I love you too." I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his lips brushing against my skin.

The teen shifted once again, moving his head up to rest it back on top of mine once again, but I felt him stiffen. Opening my eyes curiously, I looked up at him, but he was only staring forward with a shocked look on his face. Oh wait. We are still at the nurse's office. Completely forgot. I shifted my gaze down, looking where my best friend was. There staring at us was the female and both of the boys that went to go get water earlier, all with different expressions on their face. The woman just had a scowl on her face, although I'm pretty sure she is drunk by now. The brunette had a small smile that was happy or sad, I couldn't tell. Lastly, the boy wearing the beanie had a grin on, but in addition to that, he had his hand moving back and forth near the corner of his mouth with his tongue poking his cheek every time it came close to his mouth. I felt my face grow red with embarrassment as I scrambled up from Gaara's lap.

"Fuck you." I slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as those words left my lips. Good job Naruto, you just want everyone to be your friend, don't you? The other teen just let out a laugh and put his hand on his companion's shoulder, guiding him to the door.

The slightly smaller brunette opened the door, a cup of water in his hand, and stepped out, waiting for his friend. Pale blue eyes met my own before the other winked and replied, "Maybe later," before taking off, the door slamming behind him. I choked on my saliva, elating a coughing fit. Did he really just say that? I mean, he is hot after all, but I don't even know the kid!

After my cough attack was over and done with, I looked back over at the nurse who was now sitting down with a dazed look on her face. I walked over to her and presented my arm in front of her face, hoping it would snap her out of it. Seemed like that did the trick because she shook her head and grabbed the gauze wrap that was sitting on top of her desk. She put some cream on my bite mark and wrapped it up tight. Tapping it so that it wouldn't fall off, she slouched down into her seat, waving at us to leave. Gaara stood up and went to the door, waiting for me to join him. I strolled over to him, planning to walk right out, but then I remembered something. Turning back around, I went back over to her desk. "Thank you…"

She looked up, "Tsunade." Her tone was one of irritation.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Tsunade." I gave a small bow and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara do the same.

He opened back up the door and stepped out with me in tow. Before the door full closed, I would have sworn I heard her say, "Naruto and Gaara, you have grown up too much. Brats." And the door closed.

-line-

By the time we actually made it back down the hill, there were no other kids around, the only one still there was the black haired lady. She was tapping her foot impatiently, obviously wanting to go back to her own cabin seeing as how the sun had gone completely down and was dark except for the light coming from the moon.

We went over and stood in front of her, our bags nowhere in sight. She sighed, "Let's get this over with. I'm going to skip the questions."

She went to Gaara first and sniffed, then nodded her head. She came over and repeated the same process. "Congratulations, you two will be staying with each other." She pointed a little ways to the right. "Your cabin is number 6. Your things are already in there." But didn't she just say that we're together in a cabin? Why would our stuff already be together? Before I had the time to ask, she was already walking away.

The red head took a hold of my hand as we went over to our assigned cabin. Being what we are, it's easier to see in the dark and not wonder around aimlessly. Soft snoring was erupting from within. Seems like we have roommates. Opening the door quietly, we stepped in, hoping the floor didn't creak as we went across. As soon as the bed was within jumping distance, I hopped and landed in it. I should probably change first, but I didn't realize how tired I was until now.

"Good night, Naruto." Gaara called from his own bed, close to mine.

"Night."

I snuggled under the covers before closing my eyes, dreading what tomorrow would bring. I took a quick glance at our roomies, but I couldn't really see anything. Oh well. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

***People tend not to pay them any attention**

**Okay! Well that was day 1. I'm planning on doing about 30 days, but in there lies a problem. For each day I'm going to need a theme. For example, one day could be all about swimming or like a lesson on child care haha. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on some activities they should do, it is greatly appreciated. **

**For anyone who first guesses who the two boys were that came into the nurse's office first, I do something for you. Could be a one-shot or if you want me to update something. Anything really. Since the description weren't all that great, I'll give some hints. They are from a movie that was made in 2006 that got a really, really, really bad rotten tomato rating. Took place in Ipswich. **

**One last thing. If you are ever bored and feel like watching a movie, go to YouTube and type in 'Shelter full movie'. It's a really cute (in my opinion) gay movie and it has a happy ending! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
